We bite and scratch and scream all night
by RustedDreams
Summary: Fill for GKM in which Kitty!Kurt gets a little worked up during one of New Direction's parties and needs Blaine to help him out.


**Media: **Fic  
**Title: **We bite and scratch and scream all night  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Warnings: **Uuumm sex?  
**Spoilers:** none  
**Word Count**: 4203  
**Summary**: Fill for this . ?thread=53987458 prompt on the GKM, in which Blaine accidently gets Kitty! Kurt a little worked up during a party and Kurt drags Blaine from the room begging him to fuck him.  
**Author's note: **Title from the song The lovecats by The Cure.

'Do they _have_ to come?' Kurt whines, stretching his entire body out on Blaine's bed and turning his big scornful eyes on Blaine.

'Yes. It wouldn't be much of a party without other people.' Blaine chuckles and shoots Kurt a smile in the mirror, the other boy just pouts and flicks his tail in an altogether unintimidating manner.

'But I don't _like_ other people.' Kurt rolls onto his back, lounging on the bed while Blaine tries on different bow ties, his tail is still swishing agitatedly and he's glaring daggers at the back of Blaine's head.

'They're our friends of course you like them.'

'They're _your_ friends.'

'You like Mercedes.' Kurt grumbles at that, it's not that he hates Blaine's school friends, it's just that they're loud and a little obnoxious and Puck _always_ tries to touch his ears, not to mention the fact that when Blaine had said his parents were going out, Kurt had envisioned their night ahead and it most definitely did not include any other people.

'Fine, I like Mercedes, but she's the only one.'

'You like Tina... and Mike and-'

'Shut up Blaine.'

'Come on Kurt, don't pout.' Blaine grins, making his way over to the bed and leaning down until he's hovering just above Kurt's adorably indignant face.

'I'm not pouting.' Kurt narrows his eyes at Blaine, keeping his hands deliberately at his sides and not reaching out for his boyfriend.

'You're pouting a little.' Blaine smirks, and Kurt squirms underneath him, trying to wriggle free.

'I remember telling you to shut up earlier.'

'It didn't work.' Blaine grins as he dips down to kiss Kurt who lets out an angry squeak. You'd almost think that Kurt was annoyed if it weren't for the contented purr he can't quite seem to supress. Blaine breaks away 'Come on, do you want to help me get the food ready, they'll be here in ten minutes.'

'I am having nothing to do with this party.' Kurt turns his head to the side when Blaine tries to kiss him again, no way is Blaine tricking him into this with kisses.

'Fine suit yourself.' Blaine gets up to leave, only pausing at the door to call out over his shoulder. 'But I did make cheesecake.' Kurt's ears perk up slightly and he hates himself even more for being this easily won over. He groans into the pillow before getting up to follow Blaine out of the room.

They've just managed to lay all the food out on the coffee table when people start arriving. Blaine rushes to answer the door with that stupid grin on his face while Kurt just sulks in the corner with his cheesecake.

'Hey puss puss puss.' And it looks like Puck's one of the first to arrive, he saunters over to Kurt grinning, clearly unfazed by the scowl he's getting in return. He reaches a hand out to tussle Kurt's hair and make a grab for his ears. 'How's my favourite kitten doing?'

'Leave me alone Noah.' Kurt hisses, lithely twisting away from Puck before he can grab any part of him. 'And if you try to touch me again I won't think twice before clawing your eyes out.'

'Well someone's not playing nice.' Puck just grins some more, he's always liked Kurt, ever since that first time they met and he managed to outsnark Santana, one of these days he'll get Kurt to soften up and like him too. 'And I bought you catnip and everything.' Puck holds up the bag to Kurt who just scoffs and rolls his eyes.

'I'm not touching anything you give me.'

'Nice to see you two are at it already.' Blaine says as he enters the room followed by the other members of new directions.

'KURT!' Brittany cries excitedly, rushing forwards to give Kurt a hug. She dips her hand down his back and strokes at his tail, much to Kurt's disgust. It's harder to be mean to Brittany than it is to Puck though so instead Kurt just extracts himself from her arms and decides to make his departure.

'How long are they staying Blaine?' He asks as he moves to walk past Blaine and back up the stairs to the sanctity of their room.

'Kurt, you better not be sneaking off upstairs, you hear me, you and I have some catching up to do.' Mercedes half smiles half orders. Kurt stops dead in his tracks, he _has_ kind of missed Mercedes in the past few months- he hasn't been going out much, he hates winter.

'Yeah don't go Kurt, you haven't been out in ages.' Mike chimes in.

'He refuses to go outside in winter, says it's too cold for his ears.' Blaine laughs as he leads everyone into the living room, he gives Kurt a fond smile but all he gets in return is another glare.

'But you can get those hats now for hybrids.' Rachel says as she moves to sit on the couch.

'Yes and have you seen them? They're hideous, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing one.' Kurt is led begrudgingly into the living room by Mercedes, she seems to be keeping a firmer grasp of him than usual, as if she thinks he'll bolt as soon as she lets go, she's not entirely wrong.

'I thought they were cute.'

'You would wouldn't you?'

'Play nice.' Blaine mumbles in Kurt's ear, brushing up past him and swiping at his tail affectionately before pulling back and giving him a stern look.

'It'll cost you.' Kurt hisses back.

'I'll let you be the little spoon tonight.'

'Fine.' It's the least Blaine can do really for ruining their plans.

The evening goes smoothly after that, once or twice Kurt even finds him enjoying himself, although he'd never let anyone else know that, but as the evening goes on he finds himself growing more and more tired. Somehow he ends up on the couch, he doesn't exactly remember when he got there although he thinks it was some time after Santana had a few drinks and started to put her arms around him, she was being uncharacteristically nice and it had started to scare him. But he's had a few drinks himself and he's not as perturbed now and he's kind of tired and Blaine's just sat there, looking all cute and comfy and warm, and before Kurt knows it he's curling up in his boyfriend's lap. He's hears an 'aww' from behind him, he thinks it might have been Tina but he's too tired to care.

Blaine's got his arms around him, pulling him tight into his warm torso, and everyone's talking in the background, their voices mixing into melodic lilt, and he's just so comfortable, limbs tucked up together and tail curled around him and head in Blaine's lap. He could almost fall asleep right there with Blaine's hands petting absentmindedly over his shoulders and his arms and... oh.

Blaine's hands are on his ears, scratching _just_ right at the base and then stroking their way up to the tips where they're most sensitive and damn it there's a reason Kurt never lets anyone touch his ears. It's kind of a turn on for him, like a real turn on, like oh my god I'm suddenly wide awake and very very hard turn on. And Blaine knows that, yes Blaine is definitely aware of that fact, so he's either taunting Kurt or he's just forgotten. Kurt shifts discreetly trying to push Blaine's hands away and hide his growing erection. There's only one thing worse than Kurt's ears: his tail and-

What is Blaine even doing? Kurt not so subtly pinching at his leg was not an invitation for him to just start twisting his tail between his fingers, one hand still petting at Kurt's ears and the other one drawing out long, languid strokes along the entire length of Kurt's tail. This is not good, this is very not good, and at any other time Kurt would simply be embarrassed but right now all he cares about is how hard he's getting and how Blaine cancelled their sex plans to throw a party and how Blaine is now kind of initiating their sex plans again. Only Blaine seems rather wrapped up in the story he's telling, Kurt peeks out from under thick eyelashes, his cheeks flushed and his breathing laboured and Blaine doesn't seem to notice any of it, just continues to obliviously stroke at Kurt.

And Kurt is going crazy. Really crazy. He claws at Blaine's leg, trying to get some kind of attention but all that seems to make Blaine do is pet at his ears harder as if to say 'in a minute'. Each touch is sending sparks shooting up Kurt's spine, too much and not enough and god he wants more. More more more. He paws and kneads and begs at Blaine's leg but still his boyfriend doesn't seem to notice. The shorter boy just continues his conversation and rubs at Kurt's ears, he messes the fur up, rubbing it the wrong way and sending electric shivers through all of Kurt's body. He strokes once, twice along Kurt's tail, fingers lingering at the tip to squeeze a little rough and just the way Kurt likes it. Then Kurt gives up all the dignity he has, pushing his head up into Blaine's hand trying to get more attention to his ears and rubbing desperately and definitely not discreetly against the sofa in an attempt to get any kind of friction to his cock. He hears a low purr in the background, it must be coming from him because no one else in this room can purr but he's barely aware he's doing it. Desperate and hot and so fucking turned on, his head swimming with need and want and an almost savage hatred for Blaine at the minute, he whines out Blaine's name in an attempt to get some attention. He can't move anywhere, Blaine's arms are pinning him in place and fingers are teasing at his body. Kurt is helpless, bucking his hips down against the sofa uselessly and gritting his teeth to stop from coming right there.

'I think you may want to help Kurt out a little there buddy.' Puck says, amused, giving Blaine a pointed look, and of course Puck would be the only sober one at this party.

'What? I-' Blaine looks down at his lap, hands still entwined in Kurt's fur and okay maybe Kurt doesn't hate Puck after all. 'Oh- Kurt- I-'

'Excuse us.' Kurt all but growls, leaping up from Blaine's lap and grabbing a hold of the bow tie that Blaine so carefully chose earlier. He drags Blaine from the room, eyes dark and cheeks flushed, ignoring the catcalls that follow them, most of their friends are probably too drunk to remember this tomorrow anyway.

'Kurt... I-' This seems to be the only phrase Blaine's capable of as Kurt pulls him up the stairs behind him, fingers still wrapped around his bow tie.

'Need. you. now.' Kurt drags Blaine inside their room and shoves him harshly up against the door. Before Blaine can even register what's going on his boyfriend's lips are upon him, hungry and determined, they're on his lips and his jaw and his neck and it's really not helping him understand the situation any. Kurt's tail is swishing between them, batting at Blaine's leg and then curling round the other side of Kurt to swipe at the other. Kurt kisses him again, the faint taste of chocolate cheesecake lingering on both their lips, he dips his tongue into Blaine's mouth, trying to express words he really doesn't have time to say right now, he figures he's doing an okay job when his boyfriend moans against him and brings his hands up to his ears once more. 'Fuck me.' Kurt grins at the way Blaine gulps and tries to chase his lips.

'I can't.'

'Please fuck me.' And Kurt's smiling slyly, long eyelashes and blue eyes and red lips that are still wet with Blaine's saliva.

'Not with everyone downstairs.' Blaine swallows dryly. Now that he's a little more in control of the situation he tries to push Kurt away but his boyfriend won't give in that easily.

'They won't mind.' Kurt purrs- literally- and lowers his head to suck at Blaine's neck, he nips lightly, using just enough teeth to make Blaine shudder and drop his head back against the door frame, eyes closed.

'I mind.' It's barely a breath, Blaine just whispers out a response and clenches his fists to stop himself from throwing Kurt on the bed right this second.

'Pleeease Blaine.' Kurt whines. 'Please fuck me, you can't just do this to me and then say no. I need you I need you so bad.' Kurt licks up Blaine's neck and across his jaw until he reaches his lips, and then he licks those too, pushing his whole body against Blaine so he's trapped, and attaching their lips together. Blaine whimpers as Kurt presses their hips together, cocks sliding over each other in such a deliciously frustrating way. 'Please please please.' Kurt whispers, tongue flicking out to lick at Blaine's ear now and then biting down hard on his lobe. Blaine groans. 'Please.'

'Okay.' Blaine murmurs and before Kurt knows what's hit him he's on his back, Blaine on top of him, pinning him to the bed. Blaine kisses him, again and again and again, causing heat to shoot through Kurt and for him to buck up helplessly against nothing.

'Touch me again.' He barely manages to pant, only separating their lips to gasp out those three words before he's back on Blaine's mouth. Teeth and tongue and oh god this is so messy and awkward and shouldn't be hot but it really, _really_ is.

'I am touching you.' Blaine replies distractedly as he works on undoing Kurt's shirt, kissing all the way down his chest as he does so. Each touch leaves Kurt whining, practically mewling, as he feels heat radiate from Blaine's lips and spread through his body like wild fire, his tail swishes desperately, just as desperate to be touched as his cock is right now.

'No, touch my- my ears.' Blaine smirks devilishly, one hand continuing to all but rip Kurt's clothes off him and the other one sneaking up to play with Kurt's ears. Teasing barely there touches that have Kurt whining and purring and thrusting into thin air. Blaine laughs. And Kurt scowls but he can't really do much else because he's so turned on and he's so needy and Blaine's just trapping him to the bed and stroking him torturously slowly, drawing out kisses like kitten licks, sweet and innocent and if Kurt wasn't so distracted rubbing his tail against the back of Blaine's legs he'd probably be complaining and pulling him in closer right now.

'Sorry, guess I forgot about this.' Blaine sighs, and there's really too much talking going on for Kurt's liking at the minute. He manages to get a hand free and pull Blaine's head towards his, not even thinking before he's licking his way inside Blaine's mouth and pressing his head up into to the palm of Blaine's hand. Blaine pets at his ears, scratching at the base and tickling at the tip, his fingers glide easily over the soft fur and Kurt can't help but let out a loud purr, growling from his chest and reverberating through both their bodies, sending shock waves through their skin.

'Oh trust me I'm far from upset.' Kurt's sentence trails off, words ending in a purr mixing with a moan until he's sure that everyone down stairs can hear the noises he's letting out but he doesn't even care. He just arches his back, and grinds against Blaine, tail swishing and ears twitching and all the while panting between purrs, as Blaine lets out his own gasps and moans.

And then Blaine has his hand on Kurt's cock and okay where did his pants go because Kurt's pretty sure that he was wearing clothes a minute ago but in a few quick strokes he doesn't even care because god this feels good and he's been turned on for so long now and hey look at that Blaine's not wearing clothes either so this is actually a really good thing.

He pulls Blaine close, into a surprisingly sweet kiss considering they're both kind of helplessly grinding against each other, but Kurt's suddenly hit with an overwhelming love for Blaine and he just needs his boyfriend's lips on his own, just to know that he's there and that he always will be.

Blaine kisses him, slow and sweet and Kurt feels his head start to clear a little, he loses the cloud of lust and want and tries to saviour this, slow and sweet and Blaine, on top of him all around him, petting gently at his ears still and kissing chastely at his lips and invading Kurt's mind and body so completely that all he can do is enjoy it.

And then Blaine's gone.

'No don't leave me.' Kurt whines, his hands reaching out and grabbing frantically, trying to pull Blaine back to him.

'Just a second.' Blaine chuckles. 'I'm getting lube.'

'Oh. Well I miss you.' Kurt pouts, sounding sadder than he had meant to.

'I'm back.' Blaine grins, crawling back over to Kurt and repositioning himself above him.

They kiss again, Kurt isn't sure if he leaned up or if Blaine leaned down but they definitely ended up meeting somewhere in the middle and all he knows is that this is home, this is safe and familiar and it still makes his stomach swoop and his limbs tingle. It's like a tickling inside his body that he had assumed he'd lose or get used to after the first few kisses, but it's still here and he's still grinning against Blaine's mouth.

'Need you.' Kurt groans as Blaine takes a hold of his cock once more, stroking softly, teasing, taunting. But Kurt's having none of it, he reaches out for Blaine's shoulders to pull him down and thrusts up with his hips so Blaine has no choice but to stroke at him quicker. 'I think we ought to speed this up a bit.' Kurt says, sucking Blaine's tongue into his mouth until he feels more than hears the other boy groan.

The finger at his hole makes him jump slightly, he hadn't even noticed Blaine taking the lid of the lube let alone coating his fingers in it. But there is definitely a finger pressing insistently at his rim, pressing up up up until Kurt thinks he's going to explode with need because this isn't enough, this is nowhere near enough, but it seems like all he's going to get at the minute as Blaine's starting moving torturously slowly. One finger dragging inside him and the other hand stroking along his tail, making Kurt squirm and arch and try to push his hips further down against Blaine. Blaine adds another finger, a little rougher, this time and Kurt feels himself stretch around them but still it's not enough. He's so desperate, _so_ desperate, his cock is leaking precome against his stomach and Blaine seems to be ignoring it completely, focusing instead on working two fingers inside of Kurt and petting torturously at his tail. Kurt's about to take matters into his own hands when he's shocked by a third finger being pushed suddenly inside, his hips judder, adjusting to the change and then pressing down against Blaine's fingers before he's really ready.

'Easy there.' Blaine smirks, twisting his fingers just to make Kurt whine and then dragging them out almost completely before shoving in again roughly to accentuate his point.

'Hurry up. I'm sure it never usually takes this long.' Blaine just laughs at him, slowing down even more until Kurt can feel every movement, the tiniest twist and the crook of fingers but all he wants is Blaine in him now. Blaine strokes at the base of his tail, making Kurt arch up and away from his fingers, crying out at the sudden movement. 'Seriously Blaine.' Kurt keens, fingers grappling at the sheets.

Blaine pulls his fingers out, sudden and sharp and Kurt instantly regrets complaining, he feels so empty now, clenching down around nothing. His head spins with a sudden jolt of lust as Blaine reaches over him for the lube again, their chests sliding together. For one sweet moment Blaine presses their cocks together, both of them grind up until Blaine is gone a second later, slicking himself up while Kurt watches in anticipation.

'Ready?' Blaine asks, his cock pressing against Kurt's entrance but not making any attempt to move.

'Yes!' Kurt gasps, a little hysterically but it's all the confirmation Blaine needs before pushing in in one go. Kurt clutches at Blaine, so full and so good, head swimming with desire. Blaine watches Kurt, waiting for him to adjust until Kurt prods him, tail flicking at his ass and encouraging him to move and nails digging almost painfully into his shoulders.

He pulls out slowly at first, watching Kurt's reactions the whole time, the way his eyes shut and he bites at his lip when only the tip of Blaine is still inside him, and then he slams back in, it's a little rougher than he intended but Kurt clutches at him, mewling, and lifting his hips up willingly. Blaine pulls out and then pushes in again, matching a fast rhythm with the way Kurt pushes his hips down to meet him.

He leans forward to kiss Kurt, hips thrusting desperately harder each time. Their lips meet hungrily, tongues battling and lips barely touching. Kurt whines as Blaine angles one particularly hard thrust to hit his prostate, Kurt grabs at Blaine, fingers sliding all over his body and hips bucking helplessly, longing for that jolt of pleasure again. Blaine hits it every time after that until Kurt can barely kiss him, just pants against his mouth and lets him take what he wants, writhing underneath Blaine.

'Close.' Kurt murmurs when Blaine releases his lips for air.

'You wanna come?'

'God yes.' Blaine kisses him once more, his thrusts speeding up. He reaches one hand down to wrap around Kurt's cock and the other up to twist in his ears. Kurt doesn't know what his body wants, whether he should be grinding down against Blaine's dick or thrusting his own up into Blaine's hand or whether he should be pressing his ears up against Blaine's fingers. He tries to do all three and ends up panting and grinding and clinging on to Blaine for dear life. It's too much, every thrust from Blaine is hitting his prostate now and the hands on him are fast and skilled, knowing exactly what to do to make him shudder.

Kurt comes sudden and hard, his body spasming and then stilling, come splashes over Blaine's hand and his own chest, he gasps for air. he can still feel Blaine moving inside of him, it's too much but he doesn't say anything, just watches through heavy lidded eyes how hot Blaine is with his face scrunched up in concentration and his muscles straining as he continues to thrust into Kurt. It doesn't take long for Blaine to come too, spilling inside Kurt before collapsing on top of him. Their sweat slick bodies sliding together as they both come down from their orgasms.

I can't believe we just did that.' Blaine murmurs against Kurt's neck. 'They all know what we're doing up here.'

'Please Blaine, they're probably too drunk to remember this tomorrow anyway... and besides, I'm not the one that has to see them at school on Monday.' Kurt's giggles turn in to shrieks as Blaine grabs his body and tickles him, grinning wickedly before releasing him so they can lie down on top of one another.

They lie together for a few moments, chests heaving against one another as they wait for their breathing to go back to normal. Their hands are intertwined and Kurt's purring happily, smiling sleepily up at Blaine. They're still naked and sweaty but they're also warm and content and tired.

Blaine drags himself off of Kurt slowly, almost unwillingly, and sets about looking for where he threw his clothes in their earlier rush.

'Hey no, where are you going.' Kurt's eyes are closed but he's making grabby hands in Blaine's direction.

'I think we've left our guests quite long enough don't you? We can't avoid them forever. Besides we need to clean up.' Blaine smiles, Kurt's always so spaced out after sex, purring softly and curling up to sleep.

'Nuh uh.' Kurt mumbles. 'You promised me I could be the little spoon earlier.' He looks so adorable, eyes closed and tail swishing lazily. Blaine goes to get some tissues and lies down with him, cleaning him off.

'Just five minutes okay?' Blaine curls up behind Kurt, pulling a nearby blanket over them and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Kurt hums in agreement. 'See. You don't hate Puck that much _do_ you?'

'Shut up Blaine.'


End file.
